superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword and the Rose Credits
Opening Credits *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"The Sword and the Rose" *Based on novel "When Knighthood was in Flower" by: Charles Major *Color by Technicolor *Filmed in VistaVision *With the Talents of: Glynis Johns, James Robertson Justice, Richard Todd, Michael Gough, Jane Barrett, Peter Copley, Ernest Jay, Jean Mercure, D. A. Clarke-Smith, Gérard Oury, Fernand Fabre, Gaston Richer, Rosalie Crutchley, Bryan Coleman *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Casting Animation Artist: Ken Peterson *Music Titles: Clifton Parker *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit *Script Supervisor: Emilie Ehlrich *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMLIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 9373 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Musician: **Ethmer Roten: Flute *Lyrics by Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos *Conducted by: Frederick Stark *Additional Lyrics by: Paul Francis Weber *Score Recorded by: Berlin Symphony Orchestra *Orchestrations: Edward Plumb *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story and Styling: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Richard Bickenbach, Sual Bass, John Jensen, Robert Gribbroek, Philip DeGuard, Carlos Manríquez, Tom O'Loughlin, Xavier Atencio, Maurice Noble *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Robert Gentle, William Butler, Robert Givens, Alan Maley, Don Smith, John Jensen, Dorcy Howard *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Ink and Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Karin Holmquist, Darlane Kanagy, Ann Lord, Joanna Romersa, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Inkers: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean-Up and Inbetween: Floyd Norman *Checking and Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Clean Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Kenneth Muse, Bill Schipek, Lewis Marshall, Jack Carr, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Herman Cohen, Ken Southworth, Ross Bagdasarian, Brad Bird, Brenda Chapman, John Lasseter, Gary Raydstom, Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich, Oren Jacob, Eben F. Ostby, Rick Sayre, Ed Catmull, Ali Rowghani, Jim Morris, Robert Clampett, Tim Burton, Lori McAdams, Greg Brandeau, George Pal, Eric Larson, Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Assistant Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lanpher *Assistant Animation: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Shelia Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Ric Gonzalez, Wes Hershenson, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Animation Checking: Buf Nerbovig, Ann Oliphant *Camera: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Fox, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade *Story and Screenplay by: Lawrence Edward Watkin, Romeo Muller *Producers: Fred Qrimby, Ross Bollinger, Jules Bass, Arthur Rankin, Jr. *Produced by: Walt Disney *Directors: Tex Avery, Larry Roemer, Ken Annakin *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen *Live Action Model: Eleanor Audley, Frances Bavier, Madge Blake, Spring Byington, Jane Fowler, Ed Kemmer, Helene Stanley Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production *Cast **Glynis Johns as Mary Tudor **James Robertson Justice as King Henry VIII **Richard Todd as Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk **Michael Gough as Duke of Buckingham **Jane Barrett as Lady Margaret **Peter Copley as Sir Edwin Caskoden **Ernest Jay as Lord Chamberlain **Jean Mercure as Louis XII **D. A. Clarke-Smith as Cardinal Wolsey **Gérard Oury as Dauphin of France **Fernand Fabre as DeLongueville **Gaston Richer as Antoine Duprat **Rosalie Crutchley as Queen Katherine **Bryan Coleman as Earl of Surrey **Helen Goss as Princess Claude Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney